Bright Lights, Big City
by lemonlime2962
Summary: The mission sounds simple- Get in, get the information, and get out. But its much easier said then done when you are dealing with the Mobs of New York. Since Graduation, Zach has been a no show but when he shows up in the last place anyone would look, what happens? Drama, Suspense, Murder, and more! Rated T for language, please read & review! *Zammie*


**A/N**

So I guess the writing bug has bit me again and I am back with a vengeance, new ideas and new pairings never before seen! For those of you reading my other Gallagher Girls fanfiction, Heartbreak; don't worry, I will be updating that as well! But for now, please enjoy this new fanfiction, favorite and review if you like it!

_Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all, and this is the only time I will be saying it._

**Cammie POV**

After graduating Gallagher, I was immediately offered a spot at MI6, a British National Intelligence Agency. Before I was offered the spot, I honestly had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. The Circle had been my main focus for the last few years of school, and a lot of the time I wasn't exactly planning my future, Let alone even planning on making it out alive. My best friend and confidante Bex Baxter was offered a spot at the Agency to, which wasn't any surprise- she had wanted to work there since she was in diapers. So I accepted the offer, not many agencies had contacted me directly after the whole COC scandal happened, a lot of them were still skeptical on whether I was a double agent or not.

The fact that Zach had decided to disappear right after graduation wasn't helping matters either, the morning after the graduation ceremony he had left with nothing but a short note saying that he needed to go "Find himself." A lot of people had expected me to pull a stunt like that, but not Zach. I tried not to let it bother me too much, but after all the hell he gave me when I went to do basically the same thing, I found it a little bit more then irksome. Hopefully, wherever he is, he's safe. Although we wiped out all of the actual leaders of the Circle, there were still those out there who were supporters of the Cavan idealisms and loathed the fact that we were able to bring them down. Which unsurprisingly, gave us all spots on multiple hit lists.

Life now has slowed down a lot, with the exception of work. Always hectic, always dangerous. MI6 had nicknamed Bex and I the "Dream Team" and we were usually paired up together on missions. Liz is still nearby, just traveling back and forth between the Data and Encryption team for the F.B.I back in the states and our Surveillance and Intelligence department here in England. Macy is now head of the security detail for the First Family, and loving it. She visits us quite frequently with the First Daughter who is currently studying abroad for high school in London. It seems that everything ended up okay, with the exception of Zach who I haven't heard a peep from in the past two years since graduation.

Today Bex and I are scheduled to fly into New York to do some recon for a mission later this month. Rumor has it that the Italian Mob has been illegally dealing military grade weapons to an extremist group based in England with the same views as the Circle of Cavan, which hits quite close to home for us. Due to that, and our past with the Circle, our Head Supervisor, Mr. Evans recommended us straight away for the job. But first, we had to get into the mob, which means going undercover. Deep undercover. This mission could span on for months at a minimum, possible years. These types of operations are the ones that can make or break an operative's career, which means failing is not an option. The Italians are the largest Mob on the East Coast. They aren't the kind of people that play around, these are the real deal mobsters. They have direct connections into the government, as well as moles in almost every national intelligence agency. They import and export drugs, weapons, and even humans. They murder, and make people disappear. There is no way to tell who one of them is and who isn't. And Bex and I, we have to be one of them. To be trusted, a member of the family- something that no undercover operative has succeeded in doing, while coming out of it alive. I would cross my fingers for luck, but I've realized long ago that in this business, luck has nothing to do with it.


End file.
